Samurai Elf
Samurai Elf is a defender of Yamatai Village, encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. Along with the Kunoichi Elf, she immediately attacks Luka when he tries to enter Yamatai Village, for his intrusion into the area. Monsterpedia Entry “An elf native to the Yamatai Region, she follows the bushido code. Originating in Yamatai Village, the bushido code had a profound influence on the nearby elven village. However, the bushido code has long been a thing of the past in Yamatai Village, and only lives on in the elven village. The Samurai Elf is on a mission to preserve the peace and order in the area, removing outsiders by force. Since she is both an elf and a trained warrior, a human warrior would struggle to match her in combat. When her opponent is a man, she prefers using pin techniques. After defeating him, she will rape him. Despite the bushido code, this act is triggered by her monster instincts. She gets along well with the Kunoichi Elf, and pairs of them are frequently seen patrolling the area.” Attacks Double Handjob: Normal attack which damages two times. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. Double Breast Pleasure: Normal attack which damages two times. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Double Mouth Attack: Normal attack which damages two times. Will trigger facial bukkake on loss. *Pin: Triggers bind status. Leads to Choking Breast Pin on the next turn. Choking Breast Pin: Binded attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This elf attacks Luka with a partner; the Kunoichi Elf. The biggest threat she presents is her bind attack which can deal a lot of damage, so Gnome is necessary to escape. The rest is straightforward. Once Luka defeats Samurai Elf, he will be left do deal with Kunoichi Elf. If Luka loses, Kunoichi Elf leaves while Samurai Elf rapes him with her ass before making him her plaything. Evaluation “Did you enjoy the Kimono wearing elves’ techniques? Are you having fun in your quest to be played with by every monster skill? In this battle, you have to fight two enemies at once. When they’re together, their power is quite high. If you're bound, you will take serious damage. With Gnome, you can break out at once. In the first half of the fight, Gnome may be safer. When it’s just the Kunoichi Elf alone, her attacks are weaker. But she makes up with it for a devastating pin attack. If she managed to pin you, she will defeat you without even allowing you to struggle once. Because of that, Gnome is completely useless. However, Sylph can prevent you from even being bound in the first place. Since it’s a complicated pin, the protection from the wind will let you avoid it quite easily. So when you reach the point where it’s just the Kunoichi Elf, you should switch to Sylph. Now go, oh brave Luka. Finish off those annoying elven creatures.” Gallery Kunoichi_and_Samurai.png|Samurai Elf and Kunoichi Elf together. Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Elves Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Noah Category:Yamatai Village